


Questions and the Results That Follow

by AlwaysandAlso



Series: Cal and Kanan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Mention of Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Jedi Temple, Just Kanan and Cal being friends as kids, Panic Attacks, Pre-Order 66, Strangers to Friends, The oc has only a minor part in the story, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysandAlso/pseuds/AlwaysandAlso
Summary: Caleb Dume was well known at the temple for insistently asking questions and stirring up trouble. This wasn’t the first time a lesson was interrupted by a slew of questions from him. It was a wonder the lesson had gotten this far at all.A story in which Caleb Dume and Cal Kestis meet and become friends during their time at the Jedi temple.
Relationships: Caleb Dume & Cal Kestis, Kanan Jarrus & Cal Kestis
Series: Cal and Kanan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702039
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Questions and the Results That Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Kanan and Cal to meet at be friends before Order 66, so I wrote a story about it.

“Ready your stances!” Mace Windu bellowed to a sea of Jedi younglings. A soft breeze blew through the courtyard where lightsaber training was taking place. It was not often that these drills were instructed outside, but today was a beautiful day. 

“On my mark...”

The children held their positions, practice sabers poised to attack. Partners eyeing each other anticipating movements not yet made, just a few more seconds.

Three...

Two...

“Wait!”

Windu’s face scrunched up, eyebrows knitted, of course he couldn’t have one smooth lesson without him interrupting.

“I have a quick question Master Windu! Why are we doing dueling outside again? There aren’t any mats out here, so if we hit the ground it’ll hurt right? And we know what happened last time when Kavar fell off the-“  
“Hey that was one time!” A Miralan boy bristled, “I’m not the one who fell asleep during meditation and started snoring!” The younglings quickly fell out of their battle positions and giggled at the spectical before them. 

Caleb Dume was well known at the temple for insistently asking questions and stirring up trouble. This wasn’t the first time a lesson was interrupted by a slew of questions from him. It was a wonder the lesson had gotten this far at all.

“Hey lighten up!” Caleb said while sporting a childish grin, “I’m just looking out for you so you don’t embarrass yourself again!” More laughter erupted from the crowd as Kavar’s cheeks heated up, his face twisting in anger.

Before he can comprehend what was happening, Caleb felt himself get slammed onto the ground. A quick scuffle happened with both boys flailing their arms and legs trying to hit the other. This was mostly ineffective.

“Enough!” Just as fast as the two hit the ground moments ago, the two boys were ripped apart by the back of their robes. 

Nails still firmly gripping Calebs right arm, the sudden ripping of them apart caused Kavar’s nails to rake violently down Caleb’s arm, leaving deep bloody scratches.

Caleb hissed at the sudden pain as he flew a few feet away from his assailant, gently hitting the ground.

“What in the world are you two doing?” Standing only a few feet away was Mace Windu. Nostrils flared and angry energy emanating from him, he looked as imposing as ever; ready to exact punishment to the two boys now scrambling to their feet.

“Master Windu I-“  
“Do you think-“ Master Windu cut Caleb off “that the actions you just displayed are appropriate for two future Jedi knights?”

Caleb began to feel rage building up, it wasn’t his fault that Kavar attacked him! While yes, maybe he could have been nicer in the way he worded his question, he had, in fact, done it out of concern for his fellow youngling, honest! 

Sitting next to him, Kavar shrunk in on himself while muttering “No Master Windu”.

“Give me one good reason you deserve to be taught today’s les-“ He paused cutting himself off. Caleb felt the intense heat of eyes on his injured arm, which now had a small pool of blood forming on the ground. 

A sigh escaped Windu as he pinch the bridge of his nose with his hand.

“Dume, infirmary, NOW. I’ll finish this conversation with you later”

His tone left no room for argument. As foolish and angry as Caleb was, even he could sense that there was nothing to be gained from fighting the now exasperated master.

“Yes Master” lowering his head, Caleb turned to the temple and shuffled towards the infirmary.

Caleb’s persistent questions and snide comments often caused discord during lessons, but very rarely did they cause outright fighting. 

“It’s not my fault Kavar’s head is full of rocks” Caleb muttered to himself during his long trek to the infirmary. 

There was no need to get violent, however Kavar was famous for his short temper, almost as famous as Caleb and his questions, but not quite. 

The main hall through the temple held a variety of Jedi, Masters and Padawans walking side by side. No doubt on there way to far away planets, fighting hoards of separatists, and bringing peace to the galaxy. 

“Someday that’ll be me” Caleb nodded to himself. He was only just a youngling, but he could imagine how his future master would be.  
They would be kind, as all Jedi should be. Always answers his questions with grace, showing him the ways of the force. They would teach him the forms, maybe form three, that was always his favorite. 

His future master better hurry and come get him already, Initiate trials are soon and the itch of adventure was growing stronger by the day. 

Someday... but today was not that day, the call of battle, and his future master, would have to wait a little longer. 

First, the infirmary

“...happened again didn’t it?” 

Shoved out of his musings, Caleb found himself in front of the infirmary door. Seems there was already a visitor.

“I.. I don’t know what happened I-I thought I had it under control!”

Calebs interest was peaked, the voice sounded familiar, but he could not quite place it. 

“What did you see this time?” A robotic voice asked, probably one of the medical droids.

“Pain.. w-war.. lots of red, so much red..”

He could hear the mysterious voice’s breath quicken, they clearly were beginning to panic, and interrogating them was not helping. The medical droids may be many things, but gentle was not one of them. This mysterious voice needed help, and fast.

Looks like a rescue mission is in order.

With the subtly of a raging kath hound, he shoved open the door to the infirmary with a thud. 

“ 2-1B my arm hurtssss!!” Caleb whined with all the drama he could muster.

2-1B, the medical droid on duty, turned around at his outburst. 

The patient he was treating, a young boy maybe one or two years younger than Caleb looked up eyes wide. His ginger hair fell messily over his forehead and red splotches covered his face, eyes rimmed red. Looks like he was about to cry.

“One moment Youngling, let me finish with my pa-“ 

“But 2-1B!!” He said falling onto the medical cot next to the red haired boy. “I think I’m dying!”

“Now I don’t believe that it’s that bad-“

“You think but you don’t know do you? What if I get an infection?”

“You won’t-“

“But I can feel it,” Caleb exclaimed with a high pitched whine. “You’re taking to long, what if it’s too late? What if I need to get it amputated?”

That startled a laugh out of the kid 2-1B was treating. Perfect.

“I already have a patient Mr. Dume wait your turn” 2-1B beeped, clearly exasperated by the dramatic display to his right. 

“Ah, it’s ok you should treat him first,” the kid responded “wouldn’t want his arm to get amputated now would we?”

“Mr. Kestis I hardly think that-“

“That’s true!” Caleb cut him off now groaning in fake pain. “ You do hardly think! Because I’m dying over here and you are not getting me some bacta!”

2-1B let out a series of beeps before saying “Alright Mr. Dume I will treat your wound but only because Mr. Kestis is not at risk of infection, stay here I’ll return momentarily” 

The droid made his way towards the medical closet and went inside. 

Not a moment later, Caleb jumped from his cot and slammed the door of the closet and breaking the lock by smashing the control panel.

“What are you doing??” The red-haired kid yelped, clearly startled by Caleb’s swift movements “Are you crazy? Why did you do that? The masters are gonna kill you!”  
The kid-Kestis- jumped from his cot as well and stared at Caleb bewildered. 

“I’m here to rescue you, obviously!” Caleb grinned, that special grin that he only used when he is about to do something really stupid. “Come on! Let’s go!” 

“Wait! But- huh?” Kestis sputtered as Caleb all but dragged him out of the infirmary by his arm. 

“Quick! We got to hide! I know the perfect place!” Caleb exclaimed between bright laughter. 

Running through the temple hand in hand, they maneuvered through sharp corridors and vast rooms, receiving quite a few odd glances from both masters and apprentices. 

“Here!” Caleb exclaimed laughter still spilling from his lips with a wide smile at the forefront.

“The archive? But why here?” Kestis was barely processing the events that just happened, still not quite understanding what was going on.

“Caleb, is that you?” An elderly woman’s head popped out from behind a tall bookcase. “Ah it looks like you’ve brought Cal with you, I’m glad my two favorite curious minds could finally become acquainted. You two both have a hunger for knowledge I’m surprised you haven’t met up until this point”

“Ah yeah it’s kind of a funny story” Caleb began, “ but hey Master Nu, me and..”  
Caleb looked at Kestis expectantly

“Oh um Cal” 

“Yes me and Cal were assigned a project to research a super old part of history” 

Caleb looked at Jocasta Nu with his prize winning smile. Cal looked like he was going to throw up. 

“Oh?” Jocasta looked between the boys with an eyebrow slightly raised, suspicion laced in her voice. “What point of history does this “project” require you to research?” 

“We get to pick!” Cal blurted out “but we want it to be really good! So we thought we’d ask you if there was a place in the archives that people rarely go to? Somewhere out of the way?” Cal stressed the last sentence hoping Jocasta could pick up what he was implying.

“Hmmm, I can think of a few places, but only if you promise to be careful of the books back there, they can be quite fragile.” A smile growing on her lips as she could see the Caleb’s face light up brighter than before. 

“Yes that sounds perfect! We promise to be careful, right Cal?” Caleb gave him a nudge with his elbow, almost tipping the other boy over with how tense he was.

“Umm right, yes.. of course!” Cal stumbled over his words, while trying to show some sense of assurance to Master Nu.

She gave them a mischievous look before beckoning the boys to follow her. “Very good. Now follow me and quickly now,” she leaned close “Wouldn’t want to get caught now would you?” 

Always the perceptive one, Jocasta Nu knew everything that went on in her archives, as was well acquainted with the question machine that was Caleb Dume. He often found himself in the library researching all the questions his heart desired, and this wasn’t the first time he had hid from punishment in the archives. However, Jocasta had a soft spot for him and his thirst for knowledge, so she allowed him to bring a little excitement into the archives now and again. This was the first time though, that he brought a companion with him. 

Jocasta would never had guessed another one of her favorites, Cal Kestis, would be the Calebs first friend to join him in his trouble making. He was such a quiet boy, always eager to learn, especially about mechanics and droids, but never one to make a fuss. She had silently worried about him, he never seemed to stick close to anyone at the temple, maybe Caleb could be that friend. Caleb could bring out his more adventurous and brave personality while Cal could bring Caleb back from his more reckless tendencies. But that wouldn’t be for a while.

“ Here we are” Jocasta said at last, arriving at a small out of the way corner in between a few shelves of books. “Remember what I told you, the books are fragile, so be careful”

“We promise!” The boys chirped in unison  
“Thank you Master Nu we appreciate it!”

“Your welcome” she says with a smile. “I’ll let you get to work, oh and Caleb?” 

“Yes?” His head perks up

“You might want to get that arm checked sooner rather than later”

Red embarrassment blooms across his face as he looks down at his still injured arm. “Yes Master Nu” 

She smiles and leaves them to their studies, “perhaps,” Jocasta muses “These two would be good for each other”

“One of these days she’s not gonna protect me from Master Windu” Caleb said with a huff, sliding down the wall, til he arrived on the ground with a soft thump.

Cal stood nearby, wringing his hands from nerves. “Wait, Master Windu?” He tensed up at the mention of him and lept between the shelves of books. Eyes darting back and forth “Is... did he?” Cal began to stare at Calebs scratches. The unspoken question hung in the air. 

“What? Oh this?” Caleb held his injured arm up, “no, this was a present from kavar”

“Ouch,” Cal’s face twisted in sympathy “here I have some first aid training from the infirmary let me,” As Cal reached out to touch Calebs arm, the a white light started eminating from his wound and Cal’s eyes turned glassy. 

“Hey cal? You in there buddy?” Caleb chucked nervously, Cal didn’t respond, eyes far away and his mouth forming an “o” shape. 

“Hey are you ok?” 

Still no response.

“Cal.. CAL” 

Nothing happened, until all at once Cal ripped his hand away from Calebs arm and looked around the room wildly.  
His eyes were wide with shock and he started shaking like a leaf. Another panic attack was coming. 

“Hey hey it’s ok look at me!” Caleb said gripping both his hands firmly on Cal’s shoulders to keep him steady. “Cal look at me” Wide eyes looked at Caleb. He was terrified. “Ok I need you to listen to me ok? Can you hear me? Nod once for yes” cal nodded. 

Caleb lead him through a series of breathing excerises until, slowly the shaking began to stop, his wide eyes went normal and he seemed at piece once again.

“I saw... your fight, with Kavar” Cal began slowly.

“Huh? But you were in the infirmary during it”

“No,” Cal frown, eyes narrowing in thought “no I mean,” he pointed at Caleb’s arm.

“When you touched my arm? Is that what that white light was about? And that why you weren’t responding to me?” Caleb brows furrowed in confusion, he had never heard of anything like that before.

“Psychometry, thats the name of it, it’s a great gift, not many Jedi can use it.” The words were not Cal’s, but clearly had been repeated to him many times.

“So.. like can you see into the past? How exactly does it work?”

“Well..” Cal ran a hand through his hair “Think of it like an echo through the force, sometimes when I touch objects, or in this case your arm, I can experience a moment in the past.”

“Cal...” Caleb stared at him very intently. “That.. is so cool!” Caleb’s face nearly cracked in half with how wide he was grinning. A million questions popped out of him at once. “What is it like? Is it voluntary or does it happen on its own? Is it something that can be taught?” question after question pounded Cal until he was dizzy from all the attention.

Caleb suddenly got very quiet, “Do the panic attacks happen often? Is that why you were in the infirmary?”

Cal lowered his head “Yes,” he said a softly. “I accidentally touched Master Tapal’s lightsaber, and I saw a horrible battle,” Cal shivered at the memory. “I can’t control what I see or when, I’m training to fix that though”

Caleb nodded. He couldn’t imagine how difficult it would be to not be able to control seeing into the past like that. Cal must have been through a lot.

“That reminds me,” Cal looked up at Caleb “why did you decide to “rescue” me from the infirmary?” 

Caleb looked at Cal bewildered, “why do you think? You obviously were freaked out and 2-1B wasn’t helping with his little interrogation. I just did what anybody with a brain would do!” 

Cal just looked at him. Anyone with a brain... “Hey Caleb? Thank you, nobody else would have..” he trailed off face slowly forming a smile. “You’re not as troublesome as everyone says you are” Cal said mischief gleaming in his eyes. 

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” Caleb faked a distraught look “I am a delight! A treasure!” 

Cal giggled, “Sure keep telling yourself that” 

The two boys bickered back and forth for hours on end. Caleb shooting numerous questions while Cal tried to answer them the best he could. The hours dragged on as the two bonded.

Later, Caleb would get in trouble for fighting with kavar and his stunt with the door. 

Later, would Cal get lectured for skipping lessons. 

Later, would his wound actually get infected due to improper care. 

Later, would the two boys get chosen by their respected masters and be sent far away from each other, and later still order 66 happen and destroy the Jedi of the galaxy. 

But this is not later, this is today. And today is a beautiful day.


End file.
